


Now are you satisfied?

by geek1o1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mentions of Blood, Minor Character Death, Opposites Attract, Superpowers, manipulative Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geek1o1/pseuds/geek1o1
Summary: Chanyeol is so committed to loving Junmyeon that he doesn't need Junmyeon to love him 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	Now are you satisfied?

  


  


Chanyeol tsked while looking down on his hands. His nails were somewhat still dirty with soil and blood even after trying to clean them thoroughly. It wasn't but the phantom feeling of something wet clinging to his hands made it feel dirty. Chanyeol looked up to stare at the city. The sunrise would be in a few hours. The rooftop provided a beautiful soft breeze but it only irritated Chanyeol more. The metallic smell in the air was so prominent that it made him gag a couple of times. He looked down to stare at the dried blood stains on the floor. He sighed as he took out another wet tissue from the packet he put on the railing. He rubbed and rubbed his hands until the skin became red. It hurt but he couldn't shake off the feeling of having dirty hands. 

Chanyeol flipped his hands a couple of times, observing his knuckles and palm on both of his hands again and again. There wasn't a speck of dust left on them, let alone soil  _ or  _ blood. A humorless chuckle left his mouth. 

It didn't matter if he could  _ see  _ the blood, he spilled blood so of course his hands are now forever stained. 

Chanyeol sighed as he realized he still didn't clean up the stains on the floor. He tried checking the packet he had for more wet tissues but he knocked it over the railing. He leaned over slightly to watch it slowly fall 20 floors down. He couldn't even see it anymore after a second or two. 

He took a few deep breaths to calm down. He was getting more and more frustrated every minute. The angrier he got, the more it itched under his skin. It was a result of not letting the fire within him out. But he couldn't, not until  _ Junmyeon _ came. 

Chanyeol mouthed the name with a small smile. He couldn't wait to give Junmyeon the gift he prepared.

Chanyeol giggled while he felt around his pockets to take out a packet of cigarettes and took it out. Taking one cigarette, he simply flicked it to light it up. He took a deep puff from it, warming up his insides. 

Chanyeol finally could focus on the scenery in front of him. The smell of the cigarette was prominent enough to hide the smell of blood that lingered in the air. Few rays of sunlight escaped from the thick clouds. It might rain, Chanyeol realized. He didn't oppose the idea. Rain made things more romantic. Since, today was going to be the day he'd be confessing to Junmyeon. 

The discomfort he was feeling due to the burning itch left his mind completely. He shoved his right hand inside the pant's pocket and rubbed the small velvet box. Taking in another deep puff from the cigarette, his mind wandered off to the day it all started.

Before that day, Chanyeol never had any intention of becoming a hero or a villain before. But the encounter with the Guardian of Exo city changed his whole life. It was troublesome, being a villain. Some may think it was just doing whatever you wanted to do. But doing that would result in being sent to jail.

Chanyeol took another puff, closing his eyes in satisfaction afterwards. His plan was bound to succeed. By the end of the day, Chanyeol was going to be happily married to Junmyeon. He couldn't help but get excited thinking about it. He schooled his expression when he heard footsteps behind him. 

Chanyeol another took a long swig from his cigarette. "You're late," Chanyeol said softly while looking over the city. The rooftop provided a beautiful view of the whole city. But it was disturbed by heavy panting and yelling.

"WHY?" Junmyeon screamed in agony, "Why would you do this to me?"

Chanyeol crushed the cigarette butt on the railing before looking back at Junmyeon. He was sobbing hysterically. His hair was unkempt and his eyes were bloodshot. The flowers growing on his cheeks fell on the bloody ground along with his tears. Chanyeol cooed at the sight while walking towards him. 

"So you got my gift?" Chanyeol asked in an excited manner. But he didn't expect Junmyeon to spit on him. 

"Where are they?" Junmyeon fisted Chanyeol's jacket and shook him vigorously. "Where did you keep them?" He hiccuped, "Please, just let them go."

Chanyeol wasn't pleased with the outcome but he had to improvise. He acted innocent and tried to soothe Junmyeon, "What are you talking about?" He took Junmyeon's face in his hands, "I sent you flowers. Did you not like them?"

Junmyeon looked shocked, unable to say or do anything for a few seconds. 

"T-Then who t-took all my f-friends and f-family?" Junmyeon asked, sounding helpless. 

Chanyeol immediately summoned hellfire around them and made it a heart shaped fire. Junmyeon panicked and the flowers from his cheeks turned into water to put out the fire. But before he could do that, Chanyeol hugged him tightly and leaned down to whisper in his ears. 

"I don't know who hurt you-" He hissed out, "But I will avenge your loved ones."

Junmyeon cried into Chanyeol's chest, his shoulders shaking. The flowers turned into ashes but they paid no heed to it. Chanyeol just eyed the corner of the rooftop hidden by the staircase. The pile of dead bodies couldn't be seen clearly, not with the hellfire burning so brightly around them. It looked like a shadow but the blood trail leads to it, giving its location away. Junmyeon would be suspicious if he saw it and Chanyeol couldn't let that happen. In a matter of seconds, the bodies burnt to ashes. Chanyeol hid his face in Junmyeon's neck while rocking him from side to side. What he didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. Right? 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAHHHHHHHH I have no idea what I did but ig I wrote something :) thank you for reading and have an amazing day!! ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ


End file.
